Young justice do the Ice bucket challenge
by thorn of roses2205
Summary: Kid Flash finds out about the ice bucket challenge whilst on patrol and takes part in the craze. What lengths will he go to to see all his nominees complete the challenge. Kind of a Crack fic. One shot. First fanfic so be nice. Probably has terrible grammar.
1. Chapter 1

Young justice take the ALS ice bucket challenge

For those of you who may not know what the ice bucket challenge is google it (and also where have you been?) and donate money stop ALS. But to sum it up the ice bucket challenge simulates how people with ALS feel

It was a warm august day when Wally found out about the ice bucket challenge. Or rather Kid Flash did. It all started with a routine patrol around central city. He heard the screams from a garden in one of the residential areas, so naturally he went to check it out. What he found was a girl of about 15 in a tank top and shorts soaked through to the bone.

"Oh my god!" squealed one of the girls "It's Kid Flash!"

"I heard screaming." He said a little flustered his face going a similar colour to his hair.

"Are we still filming?" she asks her friend who was completely dry she nods.

"Good because I haven't nominated anyone yet and I'm going to nominate Mindy, Dave and Kid Flash to do the ice bucket challenge." She says to her friend with the camera. Kid Flash still had no idea what was going on .

"Wait, what's the ice bucket challenge?"

"How do you not know what the ice bucket challenge is?" asks the girl from behind the camera.

"Ignore her. Basically all you have to do is throw a buck et of ice water over yourself in support of the ALS foundation and if you don't complete it within 24 hours you have to donate $100. Then you pass it on by nominating 3 other people."

" Really? " Kid Flash says with a wicked glint in his eyes he had a devious idea.

"We can help you if you want?" The girl offers with a sugary sweet smile.

This was shaping up to be a great day A total babe was flirting with him and he got the opportunity to challenge his team mates into doing something good/ humiliating for charity. Oh and that pretzel stand gave him a free pretzel, he was officially living the dream.

That was until he was doused in freezing cold water.

"AHHHH! Dear god that was so cold!" he screams with chattering teeth.

"Dude quickly nominate some people."

"Um I nominate Robin, Artemis and Red Arrow." He says through chattering teeth.

Within an hour Kid Flash's ALS video was viral until 2 very pissed off archers and a ninja came after him.

"Artty, you have to do this just look into the camera and nominate 3 people."

"Kid Flash, I'm going shoot you with one of my arrows if you don't shut the hell up."

"Ah that's that Star city charm everyone loves." Says Kid Flash.

"Shut up." She says narrowing her dark grey eyes through the green mask giving Wally an almost Bat like glare.

"Hey super boy, drop the water!" shouts Kid Flash.

Connor was up on one of the ledges of the mountain waiting for his cue he had no idea what was going on but did as asked by his possibly soon to be dead team mate.

"AHHHHHHH! HOLY-!" she cuts herself off remembering that this is being filmed and will go on the internet and the bat didn't take to kindly to the teens swearing, especially on camera or in front of Robin. Trust me do not mess with Batman when he's in daddy bats mode.

" Kid, you better start running." She warns the red head

"Arty, you didn't nominate anyone."

"Fine but you better be gone by the time I've finished or I swear that I will find a new target to practice on and it might be certain red head that isn't Red Arrow."

"Why would you shoot miss martian?

Artemis Glares at him

" , just nominate someone already."

"I nominate Zatanna, Superboy and Rocket."

No sooner had Artemis finished her sentence did Kid Flash run off for fear of becoming the angry blonde's new target.

"Aww come on Red, even the harpy did it."

"No."

"Alright then hand over $100, and let the world call you the wussiest hero on the planet."

"Go get the bucket. And fill it with more ice than water." He says with a hard expression on his face. Classic Roy call him a wuss and he'll do anything to prove he isn't. Too easy.

Now to get Robin.

To get Robin to participate would take all of Wally's time and energy, so much energy that he needed an extra meal. Wally knew he had to call in the best. Unfortunately the best was currently off world, so he had to settle for his team members who were mostly sopping wet from doing their challenge. None of them were too pleased with Wally, but they agreed to help get the little troll.

"Okay, we need a plan." Says Kid Flash to his small crowd of helpers.

Nobody was listening well Kaldur, Roy and Connor were (Kind of; Roy was restringing his bow and Connor was watching static, so really it was just Kaldur paying attention to his team mate.) but the girls not so much. The girls weren't really paying attention because Connor was sitting around shirtless and still wet.

"Connor put a shirt on. You're distracting the girls."

"Jealous much?" Asks Artemis.

"Not really." He says with a smirk. His body was lean muscle and he didn't have the same muscle builder look that Connor had but he had muscle which made fairly evident in the tight spandex suit, he'd grown up a lot since he first donned the suit at 10 year old. If Artemis was honest Wally actually pulled it off, not that she would ever give him that titbit of information.

"So how are we going to get Rob?" she says changing the subject, she owed the raven haired boy a prank after the April fool's day debacle.

"Okay so here's the plan…"

"Mount Justice to batcave." Kaldur kicks off the plan by playing his part perfectly. Kaldur is requesting robin for an impromptu training session. The team had added Black Canary and Red tornado into the plan. Black Canary told them if they pulled it off they would be excused from training for however long it took for their injuries to heal. Red tornado just wanted to learn.

The plan is to attack robin as he comes through the Zeta tubes. The little bird would be shocked and it would give the team a chance to get away, before Robin exacted his revenge.

_Robin B01_

The team had been in position for the last 20 minutes waiting for the boy wonder.

Miss Martian and Rocket were hovering above the Zeta tube, Zatanna had 6 bucket floating in the air enchanted to hit robin and keep the ice unmelted until it hit its target. Connor just had a giant bucket of water and by giant I mean like twice his height kind of giant (where the hell did he even get that.

Kaldur's water bearers were filled with ice cold water and Artemis and Roy had tick arrows that exploded a gallon of Ice water onto Robin upon impact. And where was Kid Flash in all this? Kid Flash was going around filming this event in HD to post it on the internet.

Oh revenge was sweet.

"I hate you all so much." Says the boy blunder as he is doused in freezing water as he enters the cave.

"We love you too Rob. How about a smile and a nomination."

Robin grinned his impish grin and said "I nominate the Justice league."

"And in the strangest turn of events with this ice bucket craze is that even superheroes are getting involved. Reports state that the entire young justice team and the justice league have done the ice bucket challenge. Check out this video made by fans on the internet." The voice of reporter Iris west Allen rings out across the common room as all the young heroes are sitting wrapped up in multiple blankets trying to get warm not paying attention to the footage on the screen it was a montage of all of their ice bucket videos. With several cups of tea in their system you'd think they would be warm. They weren't.

Batman wasn't impressed with the team, but sadly turning down the challenge would be the kind of bad publicity the league didn't want so they sucked it up an took part doing it as a group. That didn't stop the bat from having a little fun with the team's punishment, he'd locked the entire team in the common room and turned on the AC to a very low temperature. He'd blocked off all exits, and given them all power inhibitor that no one could take off.

But hey at least he'd left them with blankets and a note saying all they had to do was apologize into the camera sincerely. He'd made sure the lockup was only for 6 hours not that they were aware of that or they would've left hours ago. It'd been nearly 12 hours and the team was still trying to get Artemis and Kid Flash to apologize into the camera. The pair had been bickering about who should apologize first for at least 5 hours.

Hopefully this would stop their antics.

If not the video footage would be source of great humour when the pair inevitably stopped hiding their relationship. How did he know they were secretly dating? He's the god damn batman that's why.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick author's note :

So this was only a one shot but make sure to check out my new young justice fanfic dear Wally. It's from artemis's point of view after Wally dies.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys netflix might produce more season of young justice but it need support, if you love young justice sign this and try to bring it back! p/netflix-acquire-rights-to-produce-more-seasons-of-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series

Seriously do this!


End file.
